


On Logistics And Huge Cargo

by naboru



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swindle has a problem that only one team mate can solve.</p><p>Crack, humour</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Logistics And Huge Cargo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ultharkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/gifts).



**Title:** On Logistics And Huge Cargo  
 **Warnings:** gen, comedy, crack  
 **Continuity:** G1 (part of [ultharkitty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty)'s [Dysfunction AU](http://community.livejournal.com/lost_carcosa/19574.html#cutid1))  
 **Characters:** Swindle, Vortex, Blast Off  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, nothing is mine.  
 **Summary:** Swindle has a problem that only one team mate can solve.  
 **Beta:** [ultharkitty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty)

 **Note:** Written for [ultharkitty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty). :)

 

**On Logistics And Huge Cargo**

Vortex was sipping his energon when Blast Off stomped into the rec-room.

“ _No_!” the shuttle spat, causing Vortex to frown in confusion.

“Ah, c’mon…” Only when Swindle followed did the scene made sense - kind of, and apparently neither paid any attention to him.

“You’re big, and roomy, and practically _built_ for this purpose,” the businessmech carried on with that charming tone of his.

Vortex’ fingers around the cube twitched, but he couldn’t suppress the grin building on his lips at the roomy statement. He pondered on agreeing, though soon decided against it. It was funnier to see what would happen - not that Vortex knew what was really going on.

“I said _no_. And don’t you dare ask me again. I’m not responsible for your business or how you get your cargo to your _human_ customers.” The shuttle went to the energon dispenser, taking a cube, and glared back at Swindle.

“But it’s valuable cargo…”

“Be quiet! No more ‘buts’ or ‘ors’, and don’t give me that ‘Onslaught said’ slag again!”

Uh-oh… Blast Off seemed to be really angry. Vortex’ grin broadened when he saw Swindle wince.

“If you’re so desperate, ask Vortex!” Blast Off growled. He didn’t even look at the ‘copter as he mentioned him, and just walked out.

Swindle kept standing in the room for another moment in which he eyed Vortex.

Vortex tipped his head to a side, and was about to say something, but Swindle was quicker.

The businessmech ran after the shuttle, crying pleadingly. “But Blast Off! Three elephants will never fit into his cargo hold…”

After a moment of confused astonishment, Vortex doubled up laughing.


End file.
